KananMari ABC
by AniKamia666
Summary: Por cada letra del abecedario un pequeño (muy pequeño, quizá) drabble con mi OTP de Love Live: Sunshine! ¡Por supuesto que estoy hablando del KananMari!
1. A es por Audios

**¡Hey! Después de romperme el corazón con "Luce dell'abisso", decidí que quiero hacer algo bonito, sobre todo por Kanan. Y bueno, ya tengo el en tintero varios drabbles KananMari con las letras del abecedario (todo idea de mi onee sama uwu). Así que... Pues ya, se comienza a publicar el ABC KananMari xD.**

* * *

 **KananMari ABC**

 **A es por "Audios"**

* * *

Kanan tenía un examen encima al día siguiente; podía sentir su estómago contraerse por los nervios, eso sumado a que tenía que revisar un escrito de más de 5 000 palabras que, aunque no le molestara exactamente, sentía que no tenía cabeza para corregir sus errores sobre la marcha de la creación de tal texto.

De alguna manera lo logró. Realizó su rutina de pesas nocturna y se recostó en su cama, con la cabeza a punto de estallarle y siendo tragada viva por la incertidumbre.

Fue entonces cuando recordó algo.

Mari le estaba hablando de un proyecto hacía algunas horas atrás. Tomó su celular y abrió la conversación, encontrándose varios audios en lista; seguro Mari estaría muy enfadada con ella al responderle tan tarde, pero al menos lo haría.

Comenzó a escuchar la primera nota de voz que le había mandado, comenzaba a explicar algo de un libro que no había comprendido cuando lo leyó hacía ya tantos años, de alguien de quien solo recordaba algunas frases célebres.

 _"Y bueno, ¿qué tal?",_ preguntó la rubia una vez terminó de exponer su creación.

— No entendí nada— Kanan sonrió, la voz de Mari siempre la calmaba, le gustaba su elocuencia, su asertividad—, creo que tendré que escucharlos de nuevo.

Y acto seguido volvió a reproducir la explicación de la chica. ¿Qué mejor que dormir con la voz de un ángel?


	2. B es por Broma

**Más KananMari, con algo de ChikaYou xD. Mientras tenga inspiración habrá actualización continua uwu.**

* * *

 **KananMari ABC**

 **B es por "Broma"**

* * *

— ¿Que quieres que yo qué?

— Confiésate a Mari Ohara.

— Ni en un millón de años.

— ¿Y si lo haces como una broma? Estarás diciendo lo que sientes, pero si te rechaza, entonces puedes decir que bromeabas.

— ¿En qué mundo una broma a Mari Ohara es divertida?

— ¿En éste? — You rio — Además puede que algo muy bueno ocurra.

Esta tonta a mi lado se llama You Watanabe, ¿y yo? Mi nombre realmente no importa.

— Está bien— porque soy una idiota que morirá pronto.

— Bien, solo tienes que llegar, confesarte, y si la ves incómoda o molesta, decirle, "ah, es broma", y salir corriendo.

— Estoy a punto de ser rechazada de manera bestial.

— Estarás bien, no se atreverá a hacerle nada a la capitana del equipo de baloncesto, Kanan Matsuura, ¡ah! Ahí viene— mi amiga señaló con la barbilla en dirección al pasillo, donde venía caminando la presidenta de consejo, Mari Ohara. Una chica de ojos felinos y cabello rubio. Era bien conocida por ser cruel y estricta, pero también juguetona y casi... sensual, o al menos así era cada que se encontraba conmigo.

Tragué saliva. La verdad es que Mari hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, como el de casi todos en la preparatoria.

Tomé valor y me acerqué a ella.

— Hey.

— ¿Kanan?

— Tengo algo que decirte, ¿tienes tiempo?

— _Maybe,_ ¿qué es?

— Es personal.

— Entonces te escucho.

— Mari Ohara— me tensé, You nunca había sido tan insistente, quizá era una señal, y aunque me rechazara, podría decirle mis sentimientos—, me gustas— sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron, expresando su sorpresa. ¿Será mejor fingir que no hablo en serio? —. Eh... Es una b- ¡Mff!

Esta vez fue mi turno para sorprenderme, Mari Ohara había tomado el cuello de mi polo deportivo y me había jalado hacia ella, besándome.

— _I love you._

— ¿E-Eh?

— Me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo, esperaba que me lo dijeras— se pegó a mi, abrazándome.

... ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

* * *

En otro lugar del pasillo, You se felicitaba internamente, el plan que había planeado con Chika resultó perfecto. Caminó al salón de clases con una gran sonrisa, y una vez entró, se sentó a lado de la pelimandarina.

— ¿Pasó? — preguntó su novia, sentándose en sus piernas.

— Sí, pero mira que fue difícil.

— Kanan es igual de densa que tú, necesitaba un empujón.

— Mou... ¡Te he dicho que no había forma de que supiera que te gustaba!

— Te besé.

— Bueno sí pero...— Chika suspiró y sonrió, acariciando el cabello de su despistada marinera.

— Preparémonos para recibir a la feliz pareja .


	3. C es por Canción

**Traigo un nuevo drabble, ahh recuerdo que cuando escribí esto estaba super apachurrada, ya saben, esto del amor es doloroso, y triste, pero no tanto como ver llorar a Aiai, eso me ha llegado al corazón completamente... Y verla dándole las gracias a las chicas de Aqours.. *escribe mientras llora* Mejor los dejo con esto que es igual de triste que mi corazón hoy. Un saludo!**

 ***LoveLive: Hola! hehe la actualización llegará esta semana xD, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te veo en casi todas mis historias, muchas gracias de verdad TwT. Espero te guste esta pequeñita antología.**

* * *

 **KananMari ABC**

 **C es por "Canción"**

* * *

Kanan estaba estudiando algunos temas que tenía retrasados, ya era bastante tarde, así que decidió poner canciones para amenizar su entorno y que la noche no se sintiera tan solitaria.

Se encontró con una canción que tenía algún tiempo sin escuchar, una que cuanto más avanzaba, más taladraba en su pecho. Pensó en quitarla, pero solo eso, y en cambio, abrió sus labios para seguir la letra.

 _— Tu piel envenenó mi corazón, dejándome en completa oscuridad, y así en lugar de olvidarte yo, te fui queriendo mucho más..._

Suspiró profundamente y recargó las manos sobre la mesa, escondiendo su rostro entre ellas, dolía... Aun después de tanto... Dolía mucho... Y lo que la hacía sentir más patética, era que aun la seguía amando, a pesar de todo.

 _— Intenté alejarme... No pensarte más... No pensarte más..._

Tal como si debiera pasar en ese momento, un mensaje llegó a su celular. Al ver el número, se secó las lágrimas y abrió _Whatsapp_ :

 **Mari [En línea:**

 **Kanan... Te necesito... Dia ha estado actuando tan distante, realmente quiero entender qué le pasa, pero no me dice nada...**

Apretó el móvil, molesta. Era la quinta vez en la semana que Mari le escribía, prácticamente hecha un mar de llanto, porque Dia estaba siendo una idiota con ella.

Fue a la lista de contactos y marcó el tan acostumbrado número.

— Kanan... Hgh... — su voz sonaba tan deprimida y ahogada por la tristeza, que el corazón de Kanan se hizo un nudo.

— Aquí estoy Mari...

 _ **"Y aquí seguiré..."**_


	4. D es por Demonio

**Saqué toda mi cursilería en esta letra xD. Ahh... Leerlo me animó un poquito, hay cosas en la vida que son realmente tristes, pero quiero pensar que al final el cariño y el amor conquista todo. Les dejo este agridulce drabble. Buen día uwu**

* * *

 **KananMari ABC**

 **D es por "Demonio"**

* * *

— No quiero lastimarte— le dijo un demonio a satanás.

 _—_ Si fueras tú, dejaría que me hicieras pedazos— respondí, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. No quería dejarla ir, sobre todo después de saber que ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

— Puede que no lo parezca Kanan, pero soy una mala persona.

— No lo eres Mari.

— Lo soy, créeme.

— Incluso si lo hiciera, serías mi demonio favorito— aparté los mechones rubios de su rostro mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos, esos hermosos zircones que me veían con la súplica remarcada, como si me pidieran que insistiera un poco más.

— Gracias— tomó mi mano, aquella que había osado acariciar su hermoso rostro, y la besó —. Pero quiero tenerte en un lugar donde mis manos no puedan lastimarte.

 _—_ ¿Y si yo quiero que me lastimes?

— No quieres eso.

— Apuesta lo que desees— me acerqué a sus labios, me tomé mi tiempo para ver su reacción.

— Apuesto mi corazón— susurró.

— Es mío, entonces— con esto dicho, la besé, intentando expresar todo el amor que había guardado por años, aquel amor silencioso que siempre esperó éste momento.

— Kanan...— su mirada terminó de hablar por ella, parecía que tenía miedo.

— Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Mari, incluso si me destrozas, para mí será el más dulce dolor.

Se aferró más a mí, llorando como nunca la había visto llorar. La abracé y acaricie su cabello con suavidad... Era posible que estuviera entrando al infierno, pero no me importaba, mi vida ya era uno sin ella.


	5. E es por Esencia

**Y aquí más KananMari because se necesita más KananMari en el mundo. He notado que solo yo le digo así xD, bueno, Aina y yo le decimos así, para los demás es "KanaMari". No, me falta la N... KANANMARI! ok ya.**

 **Les dejo este pequeño drabble uwu, espero les guste, pero antes: (exacto uwu, las reviews)**

 ***Lovelive:** _Aws, sí, por eso digo que DiaMaru, KananMari y YohaRiri, todos felices... Vale no xD. Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este pequeño relato._

 ***Esegarfield:** _¡¿Que no eres muy fan KananMari?! ¡Sacrilegio! Vale no xD, yo rompo mi OTP siempre que puedo así que no digo nada. Ya te imagino echándose el ShinyDolphin en Tower of Ai xD, al menos el principal era DiaMaru. Ahh el amor es difícil, sólo puedo decir eso, es un bonito desastre que te lastima y después te pone una curita y te dice que todo va a estar bien con esa carita sonriente que te dice que todo se va a ir alv xD. Gracias por seguir aquí TwT, espero te guste el drabble uwu_

* * *

 **KananMari ABC**

 **E es por "Esencia"**

* * *

— ¿No puedes quedarte de tu lado de la habitación? — escuché su voz chillona, al instante que sentía cómo mis pantalones eran arrojados a mi cama.

Esta chica...

— Los dejé de mi lado de la habitación— cubrí con las cobijas.

— Estaban de mi lado de la habitación, en el suelo, ¿no puedes ser más ordenada?

— ¿Y por qué no me haces efectiva la amenaza de cambiarte de dormitorio? — me senté en la cama.

— _Shut up!_ Eres una tonta, no lo dije en serio.

— No puedes dejarme, y lo sabes— sonreí y ella me aventó un peluche a la cara.

— _Fuck it._

— Oh, lo hiciste de nuevo— miré en mi escritorio. Mari Ohara era inmadura, prepotente, malcriada, toda una diva rica de universidad. Yo, una becada. Cualquiera pensaría que por eso ella me habla así, aunque bien sabía yo que no lo hacía con la intención de ofenderme, simplemente era algo _tsundere_. Pero aun con todas sus rabietas, muchas veces me daba detalles lindos, y un ejemplo perfecto era esa mañana: una malteada con esencia de vainilla se alzaba en mi escritorio, sabía que amo ese sabor.

Ella me miró, y después posó sus ojos en el vaso de malteada en el escritorio. Su rostro se puso completamente rojo y se volteó a su guardarropa.

— Simplemente vi que no cenaste anoche, y después de verte trabajar tanto en esa exposición, sería un asco que te pusieras mal por no desayunar, y sé que te gusta la vainilla... ¡Encima te levantas super tarde! _You are a fool!_

— Sí pero— me levanté, caminé hacia ella y rodee su cintura con mis brazos —... Soy tu tonta— la sentí estremecerse —. Gracias por prepararla.

— Ni siquiera la hice, la compré.

— Entonces gracias por comprarla— besé su cuello.

— B-Bueno...

— Te amo Mari —

— _Damn it Kanan... I love you too_ — se volvió hacia mí y comenzó a besarme con ferocidad y dulzura mezcladas. Como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, y me encantaba.

¿Qué digo? Mari es una malcriada, inmadura y prepotente... Pero es mi novia.

Em, no le digan que dije eso.

* * *

— Por tu bien, espero que ésta marca salga con maquillaje— señaló su cuello y después buscó su kit de "belleza".

— Vamos, no es nada.

— _You... silly..._

— Iré a alistarme, pero primero...— le di un beso cariñoso, el cual ella correspondió amorosamente. Sólo en esos momentos podía ver su verdadero yo.

Bebí rápidamente la malteada y me dirigí a la cocina para lavar el vaso. Miré en la basura un pequeño pote de esencia de vainilla y varias cáscaras de plátano.

Sonreí.


	6. F es por Flan

**Hace tiempo se me cruzó la idea de hacer omegaverse, y~ ya está en producción, pero lo verán hasta después de terminar "Avanza un paso y retrocede dos" xD**

 ***Seinori:** _Todos deben escuchar Camila xD, canta conmigo: "No espero amor ni odioo, ya tengo bastante con mi dolooor" xD haha. Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review *corazón shinydolphin*_

 ***C.A Press:** _Wow, no pensé verte comentando por aquí. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de cada drabble xD, y tranquilo, puedes comentar como sea que te nazca hacerlo, al final es el tiempo que empleas. Ahora que si ofenden un shipp o así ya es otra cosa, eso no está bien. Pero tus comentarios están perfectos uwu. Pd: Creo que te confundiste en el drabble de la broma xD, la densa es You, all the life ( ? Vale no, Chika igual tiene lo suyo xD, espero te guste el drabble uwu ~_

* * *

 **ABC KananMari**

 **F es por "Flan"**

* * *

— ¡KANAN MATSUURA! — ¡esa ladrona!

— ¿Mari? — dejó caer esa cosa que usaba para ejercitar sus manos.

— ¡Te has comido el flan que estaba guardando para la cena!

— ¿Era tuyo? — ¡Lo era!

— ¡Soy la única en esta casa que come flan de té verde!

— Oh sí, lo siento.

— Ve a comprarme uno, ahora.

— Sí, sí, iré mañana.

— ¡Lo quiero ahora!

— ¿Necesitas tu dosis de azúcar? — Kanan se acercó a mí, mientras me miraba con esos ojos de depredador travieso.

— El flan de té verde no tiene tanta azúcar— no caería en su juego, ¡tengo que enseñarle que no siempre puede usar su bien formado y sexy cuerpo para controlar mi ira! ¡Soy un alpha respetable, por Madokami!

— Puedo darte algo dulce si así lo quieres— besó mi mejilla.

— Y-Ya te dije que quiero mi flan.

— ¿Lo quieres? — comenzó a lamer mis labios lentamente, con una delicadeza que me mataba.

— S-Sí— me controlaré...

Algún día.

La tomé por la cintura y comencé a besarla como si hubieran pasado años desde que no lo hacía, aunque realmente solo habían sido unas horas. Ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, pegándome a su cuerpo aun más.

— Bueno, lo traeré— dijo mientras se separaba de mi y comenzaba a buscar sus llaves.

— Are you fuckin kidding me?! — la acorralé contra la pared, parecía entre sorprendida y divertida — ¿A qué juegas, Kanan Matsuura?

— A nada, pensé que querías flan.

— Irás por el, pero antes— mis labios adoptaron esa mueca gatuna que tanto le gustaba a mi novia —, tienes que pagar por habértelo comido— comencé a besar su cuello con voracidad.

— ¿M-Mari...? E-Eh, sólo jugaba, amor.

— Espero estés preparada para las consecuencias de tu juego, amor.

El flan puede esperar, ahora tengo que enseñarle a mi omega una que otra cosa acerca de jugar con mis deseos.


	7. G es por Gracias

**No tengo mucho que decir de este drabble, y quizá a algunos no les gusté,pero bueno... Ya lo traía en la cabeza ; - ;**

 **¡Que tengan una linda mitad de semana!**

* * *

 **KananMari ABC:**

 **G es por "Gracias"**

* * *

Mi padre trajo a una chica a la casa.

Ella tiene ojos violetas y cabello azulado, es realmente hermosa, diría que me he enamorado de ella a primera vista. A él no le gustan las "personas como yo", esas que aman a alguien de su mismo sexo. Incluso intentó presentarme chicos, hijos de sus amigos, pero rechacé a todos. Yo la quiero a ella, pero no tengo permitido acercarme.

Me encantaría poder ayudarla, y con eso en mente pude sacar una copia de la llave del sótano.

Puedo estar con ella sin que él se de cuenta, pero debo ser cuidadosa. Ella me mira como si fuera su todo, alguien en quien puede confiar, la única que se apiada de ella, quien le lleva comida y agua siempre que puede.

Le gustan los muffins de chocolate, y aunque mi padre no siempre los trae a casa, cuando lo hace, bajo inmediatamente a darle alguno, aunque a veces está tan cansada que no puede morderlo.

Planeaba correr lo más rápido que pudiera si es que lo escuchaba llegar, pero él fue más rápido que yo, al parecer no era tan rápida.

A pesar de que mi padre me golpeó como nunca lo había hecho antes, no pudo detenerme, yo sigo aquí, a su lado, y justo ahora, sostengo un vaso lo mejor que puedo, es difícil en la condición en la que me encuentro, pero nada que Mari Ohara no pueda manejar.

— Gracias— me dice, sin fuerzas, pero formando una sonrisa amable con sus labios.

No hago más que contornear su rostro. Es tan bonita, tan linda, y a pesar de que su rostro tiene unos cuantos golpes, su belleza no desaparece. Beso su frente con cariño y tristeza oculta... Ella y yo lo sabemos: Ya no puedo ayudarla.

Mi padre ha entrado por la puerta, parece cansado.

Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido a tirar mi cuerpo.


	8. H es por Heroína

**Estoy muriendo de sueño, así que en el drabble de mañana responderé los reviews que he dejado pendientes. Muchas gracias por esperar~**

* * *

 **KananMari ABC**

 **H es por "Heroína"**

* * *

 _Tengo una novia muy valiente y genial._

— ¡Kanan! ¡Es una cucaracha! ¡Corre!

— No te preocupes Mari, en un momento la atrapo.

— ¡PERO NO LA AGARRES CON LA MANO! ¡SUÉLTALA KANAN!

— Es sólo una pequeña cucaracha.

— ¡Sácala ahora si no quieres dormir con el perro!

— Ya, ya, ya voy.

 _La mayoría del tiempo me procura y consiente_.

— ¿Qué ocurre amor?

— Tengo sueño... Arrúllame.

— Ah... Claro... ¿Cómo?

— No lo sé, cántame.

— Bien, Bien...

 _Si la vieras, pensarías que no tiene puntos débiles, pero_...

— ¡Mari!

— K-Kanan... Me estás abrazando muy fuerte...

— ¡Odio que la luz se vaya cuando está lloviendo y caen truenos!

— Eres una bebé.

— Déjalo ya... En serio me da miedo...

— Lo sé, ven...

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Le contaré una historia bonita a mi hermosa novia para que pueda dormir.

— ... Gracias... Te amo Mari.

— Te amo Kanan.

 _Es en momentos como éste, donde puedo convertirme en la heroína de mi amado príncipe marino._


	9. I es por Interdimensional

**Ya traigo el drabble de este día. Es un poco corto porque se me ocurrió mientras veía las fotografías de Suwawa y Aikan xD.**

 *** Love Live:** _Sí, exactamente. En ese drabble Mari termina siendo un espíritu que se queda en la tierra para cuidar a Kanan el tiempo que le queda. Muchas gracias por leer uwu._

 *** Another Dork:** _El KananMari es vida, el fluffy es amor. Todo es bonito cuando hay paz y no hay drama. Me gustan esas historias, lamentablemente sólo me nacen cuando son cortas xD. Muchas gracias por leer, espero te guste el drabble de hoy._

 **Espero tengan una buena noche!**

* * *

 **KananMari ABC**

 **I es por "Interdimensional"**

* * *

— Últimamente mi seiyuu está pasando mucho tiempo con la de Dia, ¿debería hacer lo mismo? — dijo Mari, mientras miraba a Kanan de reojo. Le encantaba provocar celos en su novia.

— No lo sé, la mía también pasa **mucho tiempo** con la de Yoshiko, ¿tú qué dices?

— Que nuestras seiyuus y nosotras somos diferentes, ¿no se te antoja un _parfait_?


	10. J es por Justicia

**Volví! Ahh, en estos días he vuelto a escuchar mis viejas favoritas de Vocaloid, creo que eso necesitaba. Bueno, respondo y dejo el drabble xD. Hoy hay doble owo!**

 ***Love Live:** _Ahh sí que has esperado mucho, lo siento por eso, ya estamos como a la mitad del abc con estos dos drabbles, así que muchas gracias por seguir aquí!_

 **Y bueno, que tengan excelente inicio de semana!**

* * *

 **KananMari ABC**

 **J es por "Justicia"**

* * *

¿Se puede amar a alguien tanto como se le odia?

Kanan Matsuura... Su nombre me provoca tantas emociones, una de ellas, desgraciadamente, es el amor.

¿Qué es lo que pasó entre nosotras?

"Todo", si me lo preguntas a mí.

"Nada", si es que se lo preguntas a ella.

Una jugadora, una chica a la que no le importaba nada más que ella misma, ella era el tipo de persona que no se detenía ante nada ni nadie para conseguir lo que deseaba. Y por un breve momento, lo que deseaba fui yo... Una tonta chica de 16 años que recién llegaba a Japón... pura, honesta... crédula, estúpida.

Se supone que tienes que ser una mejor versión de ti misma tras sufrir de tal manera...

 _— Sí, estoy en una reunión, um... ¿puedes arropar a Setsuna por mí? Llegaré tarde... Mgh... Eh, lo siento, me está doliendo la cabeza. Sí... Yo también te amo, Kanan..._ Ah... ¡Mari! Estaba hablando con Kanan.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que tu esposa descubra que estás conmigo?

— No, sólo quiero encontrar la mejor manera de decirle que quiero el divorcio... Ella es una persona tan buena... y quiero ser sincera.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe con el abogado mañana?

— Sí, si pudieras sería genial.

— _Sure!_ Ahí estaré, para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites.

— Gracias, en serio, en serio te amo mucho, Mari.

— _I love you, Ruby._

Pero yo no quiero ser una versión mejor de mí misma. Quiero arrebatarle todo, quiero que se sienta miserable, que sienta lo que yo sentí hace tantos años cuando me desechó como un trapo viejo.

Haré mi propia justicia.


	11. K es por Kanan

**KananMari ABC**

 **K es por "Kanan"**

* * *

No puedo creer que realmente estoy haciendo esto...

Pero aquí estoy, en un helicóptero, directo al aeropuerto, una luz en tierra me da la despedida, mis dos preciadas amigas: Kanan y Dia.

Debería estar feliz, debería estarlo, voy a otro país a estudiar, una nueva experiencia, nuevas personas, más tiempo con mis padres... Pero no, un hueco se ha abierto en mi pecho y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cerrarlo.

¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así?

¿Fue mi culpa?

Solamente fallamos una vez... a todos los grupos de _school idols_ les sucede algún día, pero aun así...esa mirada en sus ojos cuando me dijo que dejaría el club... como si estuviera haciendo algo que no quería hacer... No la entiendo...

Si no puedo hacer este nuevo sueño realidad a lado de mis amigas, a lado de la persona que me gusta... Entonces no tengo mucho que hacer en este lugar si hay otra oportunidad esperándome. Y ellas parecen contentas con mi partida... Ella luce aliviada.

Kanan... no puedo entenderte si siempre me alejas de esa manera...

Pero al final, parece que no puedo pasar tus barreras.


	12. L es por Lumos

**Regresé! Y ya me voy xD**

 **Muero de sueño.**

 *** Love live:** _Lo sé! Es lo más hermoso del mundo, amo el KananMari por ese capítulo y por muchas otras cosas gays y preciosas que ellas tienen cuando están juntas. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí! Espero te guste el drabble._

* * *

 **KananMari ABC**

 **L es por "Lumos"**

* * *

 ** _" — ¡Mari!_**

 ** _— ¡Eh! ¿Qué ocurre?_**

 ** _— L-La luz... se fue..._**

 ** _— ¿Qué?_**

 ** _— Se fue... papá salió... Mari... tengo miedo..._**

 ** _— Um... espérame en tu puerta, iré por ti._**

 ** _— P-Pero no quiero bajar... todo está oscuro..._**

 ** _— ¿Entonces cómo podré verte?_**

 ** _— N-No sé..._**

 ** _— Vamos Kanan, tú puedes._**

 ** _— B-Bien._**

 _[...]_

 _— La luz de la luna es realmente brillante._

 _— Pero dentro de mi casa no entra._

 _— Tranquila, ¡tengo la solución ideal!_

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _— Lo leí en un libro... tienes que decir..."_

— _Lumos_.

— _¿Lumos?_

— Sí, y así una luz protectora vendrá a ti.

— P-Pero...

— Es un hechizo, funcionará.

— B-Bien— mi hija cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y yo saqué un juguete con una lamparilla en la punta —... _Lumos..._

Encendí el botón, y la pequeña esfera brilló.

— ¿Lo ves?

— ¡Woah! — Ai tomó la varita, sus ojos brillaban con asombro.

— ¿Así ya no tendrás miedo en las noches?

— No mamá Kanan, no tendré miedo— dijo la niña, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

— Entonces a dormir, buenas noches— puse la pequeña lampara a lado de su cama y la arropé para que pudiera descansar.

— Buenas noches— me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salí de la habitación de mi hija y regresé a la cama con Mari.

— ¿Ai está bien?

— Sí, sólo estaba algo inquieta con la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué hiciste para que se tranquilizara?

— Algo que me enseñaste hace muchos años para no tener miedo.

Mari fijó su mirada en mí por unos segundos, intentando entenderme, noté un destello en sus ojos color zircón poco después, sonrió y extendió sus brazos a mí para que la abrazara, y así, en la oscuridad, me dejé envolver por la luz de mi vida, la persona que amaba, la que de pequeña, y aun siendo adultas, me había enseñado la magia.


	13. M es por Mari

**He llegado! Y me vuelvo a ir xD.**

 **Paso a dejar rápido el drabble y el cap de Tienes todo lo que no me gusta y me regreso a mi cueva xD.**

 ***Ayrton Scar:** _A veces me da un problema que sean tan cortos, xD, pero bueno, así son los drabbles, aunque de estos me han surgido algunas ideas para fanfics. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!_

* * *

 **KananMari ABC**

 **M es por "Mari"**

* * *

Mari sollozaba en mis brazos... después de tantos años.. parecía que finalmente podíamos ser honestas con nuestros sentimientos... O quizá, la única que necesitaba ese paso era yo.

— Tonta— seguía repitiendo.

— Lo sé...

— Pensé... que te habías alegrado de mi partida, que me querías lejos de ti...

— Lo siento... yo sólo— suspiré —... entraste con Dia y conmigo al mundo de las _school idols_ porque te lo pedimos... te expuse, te lastimaste... Ibas a hacer una locura, sabía que no podíamos presentarnos así... y podías ir a estudiar al extranjero, tenías la oportunidad que tanto querías de pasar más tiempo con tus padres... No podía amarrarte a mi lado, sabiendo que tenías más que ganar en otro lugar.

— Lo único que quería ganar era a ti, Kanan tonta.

— ¿Querías?

— Y quiero— esos brillantes ojos zircón se posaron en los míos —... Kanan... yo te amo.

— Mari...

— Siempre te he amado... pero parecía que me querías lejos... no podía rendirme... y aun así, parecía que sólo podía estar apartada de ti... aun cuando regresé...

— ... Nunca te he querido lejos— recargué mi cabeza en la suya —... En verdad... en verdad lamento todo lo que te he dicho...

— ¿Y?

— Y— mordí mi labio —... Te amo, Mari...

— Yo también te amo, Kanan tonta.

— Je... Sí, lo soy...


	14. N es por Nadie

**ABC KananMari**

 **N es por "Nadie"**

* * *

— ¡Suwawa! — gritaba la chica de cabello castaño oscuro mientras corría detrás de su novia — Era una broma.

La nombrada se detuvo frente a un gran árbol de navidad, las chicas de Aqours habían decidido ir a un restaurante en una gran plaza; Aina, Arisa y King habían creído que sería buena idea jugar con los celos de su compañera, pero al parecer se les había salido de las manos. Suwawa encaró a su amada novia, su rostro expresaba una extraña mezcla de celos e intentos de serenidad.

— No me gusta… — susurró.

— ¿Eh?

— No me gusta… esto que siento cuando te veo ser tan cariñosa con alguien más…

— Era una broma… es mi culpa, lo siento— Aina bajó la mirada, esperando el perdón de su chica.

— No… yo lo siento… sé que eres amable, sé que también te gusta jugar a veces… pero yo… realmente tengo miedo de perderte un día— Suwawa se acercó a Aina, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo.

— Tonta… Yo te amo sólo a ti, nadie me va a separar de ti— aseguró la castaña mientras correspondía con fuerza el abrazo.

— ¿En verdad?

— En verdad, ahora vamos con las demás, después tú y yo tendremos nuestra propia fiesta.

Suwawa sonrió ante la mirada brillante de su novia, sólo eso necesitaba para calmar sus demonios internos.

— Sí… vamos….


End file.
